Amaya's Snippets
by Avatar Amaya and Dragora Kyuri
Summary: Small one-shots that didn't make it into the story or occur later on the timeline than the end of the series. This may be periodically updated after the series ends if I feel like writing more Amaya, so check back!
1. The Joint Changes You

Amaya had to admit, being imprisoned wasn't one of her favorite pastimes. It might be hard to believe, considering how often it happened to her. But in this case it was necessary. A town with a whole holiday dedicated to slamming her for something there was no way she'd done? Yeah, that had to be handled.

"You've got tattoos," a man said from the darkened area on the other side of the cell, the area shadowed by an overhang. "I think you'll fit in pretty well around here, even if you are a girl."

"Holy mother of an armadillo rat!" Amaya yelped as a huge, muscular man stepped from the shadows, green lines running all around his arms and across his collar bone.

"What's wrong, arrows?" he asked, narrowing his eyes. "Scared?"

"Er, no!" she said defiantly. "I was just, er, surprised. I thought I was alone here!"

"Uh huh," he nodded, clearly disbelieving. "So arrows, what are you in for?"

"Avatar," she grumbled "Apparently people aren't cool with that around here."

"Whoa, no way!" the man blinked. "Hey, Choi, come here! It's the Avatar!"

"You been in the sun too long Bao?" asked a voice as a man stepped from the shadows. He was also tattooed, though not quite extensively as Bao. Or maybe he was, she didn't know. He was wearing a shirt.

"No, look! She's got the arrow tattoos and everything," Bao said, pointing to her. Amaya held up the backs of her hands with a weak grin.

"No way," Choi grinned. "I'm sharing a cell with the Avatar. Hey, why are you wearing that collar?"

"Trust me, brown isn't really my color," Amaya joked.

"We can fix that," Caoi said, poking Bao. "Come on."

Amaya pressed against the wall nervously as the two burly men came towards her. "Er, what are you going to do?"

"Just hold still," Choi said as he took hold of the wood and held it steady. "Bao."

Bao raised his hand like he was going to chop her neck and Amaya yelped as he swung, closing her eyes. The wood around her neck cracked and then broke away. Amaya blinked, staring at the giant splinters around her. "Erm, thanks."

"No problem," Bao said, waving it off. "Hey Bing, come here! It's the Avatar!"

"Huh?' said a bleary voice from the back of the cell. Another man edged out, tattooed, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "I was napping."

"The Avatar," Bao said, pointing at Amaya.

"Hey, look!" Bing said, pointing. "The Avatar."

Bao rolled his eyes. "No kidding. Come on arrows, take a seat."

Amaya wasn't really given a choice as he picked her up and sat her down on the ground in the middle of the cell, he, Choi, and Bing taking seats so that they formed a circle.

"So, got anyone on the outside arrows?" Choi asked.

"Katara and Sokka," Amaya nodded. "They're working to clear my, uh, Kyoshi's name."

"Weird names," Bing mumbled.

"They're from the Water Tribe," Amaya said defensively.

"Not judging, arrows," Bing said, holding up his hands. "I knew a girl once, Northern Tribe." His eyes went starry. "Biggest blue eyes I've ever seen, and the shiniest black hair too. Not a bad rack either," he added hastily, seeing how the others were blinking at him.

"I met this little refugee once," Choi said thoughtfully. "Tiniest thing you ever saw, but she was real nice, kept offering me some of her soup. Said I looked like I needed it more than her."

"You're all a bunch of girls," Bao snorted. "I just grabbed a girl down at the docks whenever I got antsy."

"Uh huh," Bing said skeptically. "Then who's that Lin girl you mutter about in your sleep sometimes."

"Shut up," Bao muttered, nudging him with an elbow.

"What about you, arrows?" Choi asked. "You got a guy on the outside?"

"Er, sort of," Amaya said, shifting uncomfortably.

"Well, spill," Choi laughed, slapping her on the back. Amaya's eyes widened as the breath wooshed out of her. "Oh, sorry."

"It's 'kay," she gasped. As soon as she regained her breath, she started talking. "Well, it's really complicated."

"People say that," Bao snorted. "Usually it's real simple. You like them, they like you, ya kiss, ya rut, ya maybe settle down and have a family."

"Er, that's not really an option," Amaya muttered, blushing brightly at the thought of her and Zuko doing that second one. _Bad brain, bad brain, get out of the gutter._ "See, he's from the Fire Nation."

"Oh, living dangerous, eh arrows?" Bing teased, poking her.

"Well, he was sort of sent by the Fire Lord to capture me," Amaya said, hugging her knees to her chest. "So yeah, I guess."

"Military man, eh?" Bao said shrewdly.

"You could say that."

"Wait, why would like this Fire Nation guy if he's been hunting you down?" Choi said in confusion. "Make sense, arrows!"

"I'd love to," Amaya said ruefully. "But it doesn't really. I mean, we've fought time after time, you know, actually trying to hurt each other, but then the bending stops, and things are different. I… sort of admire the determination he shows in tracking me."

"What do you mean?" Bing asked curiously.

"He followed me from the Southern to the Northern Tribe," Amaya explained. "And the thing is, sometimes he's really nice. Another man managed to capture me, but he set me free. He almost got captured too. Imagine my shock when I pulled off that stupid blue mask of his and it was the guy that's been hunting me down," she chuckled.

"Wait a minute," Bing said thoughtfully. "I remember hearing something about that. Some Admiral caught the Avatar, and the Blue Spirit got her out." He grinned, pleased with himself. "That's him, isn't it?"

"Well," Amaya said, fidgeting uncomfortably. "I… Yeah."

"So how far have you two gone?" Choi questioned.

"Er, I sort of kissed him," Amaya admitted. Why was she fessing all this up to a bunch of criminals? Well, because why the heck not? They couldn't do a whole lot. No one knew the Blue Spirit was Zuko.

"So, you love this guy?" Bing asked.

"I don't know really, I-"

"You do," Bao said, nodding.

"And how would you know?" Amaya demanded, placing her hands on her hips. He snorted.

"You've got that dumb love-struck look on your face like Choi gets talking about his tiny soup lady."

"Oy!" Choi protested.

"Don't even try to deny it," Bao said, waving his hand. "And arrows, you got that same look."

"So what's the problem?" Bing asked. "You meet up, he ditches the Fire Nation, you all live happily ever. All neat and tidy."

"Well, the Fire Nation sort of kicked him out recently," Amaya explained. "And now he's on the run. No idea where he is, and I figure he's probably still after me."

"Why?" Choi blinked. "I mean, this boy likes you…"

"I'm not sure if he does," Amaya said. "And he's sort of torn. He doesn't get to see his family until he carts me in."

"Ah," Bing said, nodding sagely.

"Trust me, this kid likes you, he's just an idiot who's too dim to see it," Bao assured her disinterestedly.

"And how would you know?" Amaya asked.

"Well, he set you free didn't he? He hasn't gotten you to the Fire Nation yet, has he?" he pointed out mockingly.

"Plus, look at you!" Choi said. "You're pretty, funny, and you're the Avatar, for crying out loud! You're a pretty decent catch, you ask me."

"Thanks," Amaya grinned.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Zuko was lying on top of a stand in the town he and Iroh were hiding outside, waiting for the proprietor to leave with the day's earnings.

"Yeah, shared a cell with the Avatar once!" bragged a loud voice below him. Zuko perked up, listening intently.

"You're full of ostrich horse droppings, Choi," said a voice.

"He isn't lying," said another man's voice. "I was with him. Saw her too. Tall, skinny thing, long brown hair in a braid. Arrows too, just like in the posters. Only, and you'll never believe this, she was wearing some Fire Nation hair thing."

Zuko smiled slightly. Amaya was just daring enough to do it.

"Fine then Bing, if you were there, what'd you talk about?" demanded the second man.

The third scoffed. "Her love life. Asked if she had a guy on the outside. Get this, the girl's in love with the Blue Spirit!"

Zuko nearly rolled right off the top of the awning as he edged towards the lip, listening intently. Amaya? _In love with him?_

"No way," the second man snorted.

"It's true!" Choi insisted. "Apparently this guy saved her from some Admiral who captured her."

Well, that was him.

"I was so sweet I almost wanted to brush my teeth afterwards," sneered a new voice.

"Aw, come on Bao, cut the girl some slack," Choi said.

"She had this look on her face like she was talking about the King of the universe or something," Bao chuckled. "Completely love-struck that girl."

"Well, let's hope she can contain herself long enough to kick the Fire Lord back to the hole he crawled out of."

"Here here!"

"Yeah!"

"Cheers!"

Zuko waited longer, but talk turned to the war, all things he had heard before. Quietly, he slipped away, feeling quite proud of himself. Amaya in love with him? It was only third-hand, from a criminal who may or may not have ever met her, and was just going off his own opinions, but it still put a bit of a spring in his step, for reason's he wasn't quite sure he wanted to think about.


	2. I Dreamed a Dream

_This was one of Amaya's stranger dreams, but she still recognized the comfortable feel of it, the feel Zuko brought to her dreams sometimes. She was growing to relish those times now._

_He was standing in a field of sunflowers across from a shame-faced boy holding dao broadswords out to him. She smiled. How would the stoic prince handle this?_

"_You have to keep in mind that these are dual swords," Zuko said, taking the blades and holding them close together. "Don't think of them as separate, because they're not. They're two halves of the same weapon. He moved gracefully through forms, and if Amaya were a lesser girl, she might have fanned herself. However, she just allowed herself to lounge against a nearby tree and watch._

_Amaya walked up to him, cocking her head as she watched with the eyes of a woman. "You'd make a wonderful father one day," she whispered, and something in the tensing of his shoulders and the small furtive glance made her think he may have heard her. Somehow, if that was even possible. Then again, they did share some dreams. Was it so impossible that she was viewing an actual event? Probably not. As Sokka was fond of saying, she was the Avatar. Things tended to happen to and around her that would happen nowhere else._

_Zuko handed the swords back to the boy, who took them and began trying to imitate his new Master. Amaya switched to the eyes of a fighter. The boy had potential, he could easily be a fighter some day. But eventually the lesson was done, and Amaya watched as they walked away._

"_I think you'd really like my brother Sen Su," the little boy said. "He used to show me things like this all the time."_


	3. Driver's Ed Sky Bison Version

Driver's Ed… Sky Bison Version

"Amaya!"

Amaya squeaked and fell backwards off the pole she was perched on. Her head cracked against the ground painfully and she looked up to see worried dark eyes over her.

"Aang," she sighed, hopping up. "I love you like a brother. But _please_ don't do that anymore."

"Sorry," Aang apologized. "But the thing is, you know how we have to pass a flying test before we're allowed to have our own sky bison?"

"Yeeees," Amaya said slowly, looking at the young boy suspiciously.

"Well," Aang said, turning the full cute force of his big eyes on her and practically bouncing up and down in excitement. "I was sort of, maybe hoping that you'd let me take Appa up and teach me to fly." Amaya blinked as the last part came out in a rush.

"You want to fly Appa," Amaya said slowly. Aang nodded eagerly. "And you want me to teach you how." Another nod. "And you can do this without killing us all?"

"Come on, I'm not that bad!" Aang pleaded. "Pleeease?" He pouted and widened his eyes.

Amaya growled. "Darn you and your poodle pony face." She swiped a hand across her eyes. "Fine, fine. If you saddle Appa," she bargained.

"Okay!" Aang grinned, jumping up and spinning before racing off for the stables on an air scooter. Amaya just shook her head and followed, air jumping over obstacles and rebounding off walls. Maybe in the Earth Kingdom people walked around buildings, but in the Air Temples, people vaulted over them. Well, she and Aang did. The monks didn't. Actually, they gave them dirty looks.

"Wow," Amaya blinked when she reached the stable and saw that Aang was already sitting in Appa's saddle with the reins in hand eagerly. "I didn't know it was possible to saddle a sky bison that fast."

"Well," Aang said. "I sort of saddled him beforehand, in case you said yes."

"Forethought," Amaya approved. "Go Aang." She jumped into the saddle next to him and examined his hold on the reins. They were wrapped around his hands. "Okay, first, hold your reins like this." She quickly corrected his grip. "Monk Gyatso told me all these horror stories about people who held their reins like that, then the bison jerked its head forwards, and whoops! No more fingers." She nodded gravely. Aang gulped.

"I had no idea that could even happen."

"Neither did I, kid. But now you know what happened to the Three-Fingered Monk," Amaya said. Monk Amoro was frequently called the Three-Fingered Monk, just not within his earshot. In actuality, it was a cake-baking accident, but Aang didn't need to know that.

"Okay," Amaya said. "So you take the reins like so. All sky bison have a command phrase to get them to lift off. You know Appa's. All you do is flick the reins and say it."

Aang shipped the reins violently. "Yip yip!" he yelled happily. Appa jerked and lowed before vaulting into the sky, swerving madly as Aang inadvertently jerked his reins.

"Aang, Aang, Aang!" Amaya screamed as they flew towards a spire. "Stop, stop!"

"What?" Aang asked, coming out of his happy trance for a moment. "Oh." Effortlessly he swerved and Appa dodged the spire. Amaya blinked.

"What the… Why am I teaching you? You're a natural!"

"The monks say I have no self-control," Aang admitted.

"Well neither do I," Amaya pointed out. "You don't see me going to Monk Kyro for flying lessons."

"Yeah, but the monks let you get away with stuff," Aang shrugged, twitching the reins again and pulling them into a steep ascent.

"Argh, okay, I see the problem!" Amaya said, seizing the reins and leveling them out. "You can't make hand gestures while you're steering. Even if it's not meant to be a command, that's how it seems to Appa. If you're going to talk with your hands, just use one hand to steer. You can do it and talk with the other hand. And no bouncing!" she added sharply. "You'll make Appa edgy. He doesn't know if you're about the fall off or not."

Aang took a deep breath. "Okay, got it. Thank you. Sifu Amaya."

Amaay grinned and ruffled… well, if he had hair, she would have ruffled it, but instead she just rubbed his head. "No problem, kid."

They stayed out until sunset, Amaya helping Aang calm down enough to steer well and getting him in the habit of removing a hand from the reins before he talked. Once he had the hang of it, they started ding tricks, spiraling around the towers and landing on small patches of ground. Amaya taught him how to do a tight loop in the air. After a while, they slacked off to dive-bombing monks.

When they finally landed in the stables, there was a group of said monks waiting for them and looking royally annoyed.

"Amaya," Gyatso said. "Is it true that you and Aang have been attacking the monks?"

"Of course it is!" one raged, holding up ink-stained hands. "You think I did this to myself?"

"I threw my cake when they snuck up behind me!"

"Several important scrolls ended up in the koi pond when I was hit with a bison foot!"

"Yeah, maybe a little," Amaya admitted sheepishly.

"Well congratulations!" Kyro snapped. He was a grizzled old monk with a hunch and a frizzy little goatee. "You both have earned one of your worst punishments yet!"

"Now, Kyro," Gyatso attempted. "Amaay is my pupil, it's my duty to dole out disciplinary action."

"Maybe so," Kyro admitted reluctantly. "But this also involves another pupil, mine, in fact, and I'm giving them a group punishment! So either she gets punished twice or we go with my option."

Gyatso was cornered, and Amaya was screwed. They both knew it.

"Proceed," Gyatso allowed. Kyro, who had never liked Amaya or Aang, stepped forwards with relish.

"You will both be cleaning out the stables in their entirety! No bending! And it has to be done by eleven tomorrow, or it'll be so much the worse for you!"

"But we already have morning chores and an hour of meditation!" Aang protested.

"Then you'd better get up early!" Kyro advised. "And you'll be cleaning up all the damage you caused. That means re-writing those scrolls, baking a new cake, and cleaning his robes!"

"Laundry?" Amaya blinked. "Do you really want to have us do laundry again?"

There was a pause as everyone remembered the time Amaya and Aang had been given laundry duty. Everyone shuddered at the memory of the bright neon yellow underwear that had plagued the temple for weeks.

"Perhaps not the robes," Kyro agreed.

* * *

**This oneshot was suggested by BookLover4Ever Yay. I have to say, it was really fun to right. A bunch of my friends have their driver's tests soon, so it was sort of on my mind, and I doubt sky bison are just handed out to people who have no idea what to do, so this was born! I hope you enjoy it!**


	4. GNO

**This was mainly meant to be a little humor break from all the angst and drama going on in Family and it ended up sort of funny in my mind, so I decided to post it.**

* * *

**GNO  
**

It was two days later when Amaya and the others woke up to find Sokka and Zuko gone. Katara picked up the note pressed under Momo's foot.

"_Need meat_," she read. "_Gone fishing. Back in a few days. Sokka and Zuko. Amaya, one more thing. Keep up your training. Every time you hear a badgerfrog croak, do twenty fire punches and ten hotsquats. I definitely do. Zuko._"

Amaya groaned and rolled onto her stomach. "I object. Why am I the only one with homework?"

A badgerfrog croaked. Amaya groaned and rolled her eyes, getting up and counting out, doing her exercises.

"One hot squat, two hot squats…"

"What does it mean, I definitely do?" Toph asked. Katara looked at Amaya slyly.

"Amaya…"

"SIX HOT SQUATS, SEVEN HOT SQUATS!" Amaya called over her.

"Amaya?"

"ONE FIRE PUNCH! TWO FIRE PUNCHES! THREE FIRE PUNCHES!"

"You going to answer?" Toph asked.

"SIX FIRE PUNCHES! SEVEN FIRE PUNCHES!"

"You know, we need another girl's day," Katara said, and with the subject changed Amaya considerably quieted her counting. "Sokka and Zuko are gone, Teo and Haru are playing Pai Sho on the giant table, the Duke is watching, Longshot and Jet are practicing. We could get Smellerbee in on the fun."

"Sounds like a plan," Amaya agreed. "I think I still have some of the makeup from the Kyoshi Warriors somewhere."

"Okay," Toph agreed. "I'll go get Smellerbee, you guys get some stuff together and meet us in the empty room on the far end of the temple."

"Okay," Katara agreed. "I'll look for some pillows."

They all took off on their assigned missions and within fifteen minutes all four girls were gathered in the empty room, which was now not so empty. Katara had managed to dig up a ton of pillows that were in decent shape, Amaya had found the makeup, and Toph had brought bowls of water and food.

"So what do we do?" Smellerbee asked.

"Well, I think the accepted custom is to do each other's makeup and gossip about boys," Katara smiled. "Who wants to go first?"

"I'm out!"

"Me too!"

"Sorry Katara, you're on the spot."

Katara scowled. "Darn."

Amaya grinned. "So, Katara and Haru. How's that going?"

Katara went red. "We're just… oh fine, we're more than friends. I really like him."

"And he's clearly smitten," Toph agreed, rolling her eyes as she attempted to plaster a protesting Smellerbee with makeup. Amaya turned around and did the same to Katara.

"I may be crazy, but is there something between you and Longshot, Bee?" Amaya asked. Smellerbee's flailing limbs stilled.

"Well, sort of," she admitted. "I like him, and I think he likes me, but I'm not sure, because he's… you know, Longshot."

"King of Silence," Katara quipped.

"Just pin him down and demand and answer," Toph shrugged. "I mean, he's scrawny, I think you could take him."

"What about you Toph?" Smellerbee challenged. "Do you like anybody?"

"Nope," Toph snorted. "The only boys I know are idiots."

"Oy!" Amaya protested.

"Some of those are our idiots," Katara added.

"Which means you're idiots too," Toph agreed. "I'm surrounded by you people."

"Do I feel profiled," Amaya sighed as she and Katara swapped places.

"So let's move on to the drama couple," Katara said, turning Amaya's pressing back on her. "What was with that note from Zuko this morning, 'I definitely do?'"

"Just sort of an inside joke," Amaya shrugged, but she was smiley and red. "It's sort of private."

"It's not anything perverted is it?" Katara asked, narrowing her eyes. "You know how some guys are, it's all about… well you know."

"Sex isn't a bad word Katara," Toph assured her mockingly. "You won't get hives if you say it."

"Um, we haven't even discussed _that _little nugget," Amaya said, bright red. "I mean, not that I'm completely _opposed _to the idea, but it's a bit early in the relationship for _that._"

"And what a weird relationship it is," Smellerbee pointed out. "I mean, didn't you two hate each other?"

"Actually, I just loved to mess with him," Amaya grinned. "I mean, when he would fight me and get all snarly, it was sort of funny."

"See, this is why I worry about your sanity," Katara explained. "Most people would have found that scary."

"Yeah, but we've already established she's nuts," Toph reminded her. "She's dating the infamous Angry Jerk."

"Yeah, but he's an _attractive_ Angry Jerk."

"If you say so," Toph shrugged.

"How did you know about Haru and I anyway?" Katara asked Amaya.

"Well, besides the fact that you two blush like idiots whenever you get close to each other?"

"I told her," Toph jumped in.

"How did _you_ know?" Katara demanded.

"Katara, I feel things with my feet. I was aware of what was going on when you two went 'exploring' last night."

"Katara!" Amaya said in mock horror. "You liar!"

"Not totally," Toph cut in. "I'd imagine there was some_ exploring_ going on."

"To-oph!" Katara whined.

"How'd you know about Longshot and me?" Smellerbee asked.

"You two are practically Siamese twins, you're pretty much glued together. Plus, Longshot gives you this adoring look when your back is turned," Amaya filled in.

"And you give him the same look when he's not looking," Katara added with a grin.

"I do not!" Smellerbee protested.

"Uh huh," Toph snorted. "Plus your heart rates and breathing elevate when you get near each other. It's sort of gross actually."

"Voyeur," Amaya accused Toph.

"It's not my fault you people aren't subtle!" Toph protested. "You know I feel things with my feet but you think a wall fixes everything."

"With anyone but you it would," Katara pointed out.

"This is true."


	5. High School Never Ends

**This was a request for Lady of the Spirit. She wanted a modern set one, so I plunked everyone down in school and sort of placed them in the social hierarchy I thought they'd be in. There's a lot of little hints at the show in here, and it's sort of fun to try and find them all. Look below for the complete list to see how many you picked up on!**

* * *

"Hey Katara, over here!" Amaya called, waving her best friend over. Katara came, followed by her boyfriend, her brother, and his girlfriend. Her hair was still up in a bun, wet from swim practice that morning.

They all walked over and dropped onto the grass with Amaya and her boyfriend, Zuko. Amaya was leaning back against a tree with Zuko's head in her lap. She was absently playing with his hair.

"Hey guys," Katara greeted as she sat down next to Amaya. Haru sat next to her, offering her his apple. She took it gratefully and bit into it. "That's Haru, I'm starving from practice."

"Speak for yourself!" Sokka protested. "I had to get here when the sun came up because Suki dragged be along to her martial arts club!"

"You didn't have to come," Suki giggled, shoving him playfully. "You were just jealous because you thought Jet was checking me out."

"Jet checks everyone out," Katara said, blushing as she recalled her fling with the heartbreaker sophomore year. "He's a player. But it looks like Mai has calmed him down." She nodded towards where Mai, an expressionless girl who hung out with her polar opposite, bubbly cheerleader Ty Lee, sat with Jet. The two were sitting on a bench silently, staring into the distance with brooding expressions on their faces.

"Mai calms everyone down. It's impossible to have any energy around her," Zuko shrugged, glancing absently at his ex-girlfriend, and then looking up at his new one. Captain of the swim team, in the gardening club, the woodwind section of the band, and the chemistry club. She was also president of the student council, a cheerleader, and undisputed Queen of the School.

"Hey Toph!" Haru said, waving the girl over. Toph and Haru participated with Amaya in the garden club.

"What's up, losers?" Toph said, wandering over and plopping down on the ground with unerring precision for a blind girl. She immediately yanked off her shoes and buried her toes in the grass. "Ah… Much better."

"We were talking about Jet and Mai," Katara said.

"What about Mr. Activist and The Great Expressionless One?" Toph asked. She had nick names for everyone.

"Mai seems to have finally talked Jet out of his heart-breaking ways," Amaya grinned.

"Why do you look so happy?" Sokka blinked. "You were never interested in him… Were you?" he asked suspiciously.

"I had my sights aimed higher," Amaya grinned, looking down at Zuko. He grinned up at her and leaned up, planting a kiss on her lips before laying back down and coiling his fingers in her free hand.

"Cool your jets Sparky," Toph snorted, using the nickname Zuko had earned after blowing up half the chemistry classroom during club activities. "No PDA on school grounds."

"Hey Ty Lee!" Suki called, waving at the cheerleader. Ty Lee grinned and waved back, looking adorably perky in a pink argyle sweater and pink skirt. Despite being on the cheer squad, she was a force to be reckoned with, as proved when she joined the martial arts club. At first, everyone thought it was a joke, but she promptly disproved that by handing half the club their rear ends on a silver platter.

"Brother dear," came a purring voice. Everyone looked up to see Azula standing beside the tree Amaya leaned against, looking sharp in a pencil skirt and streamlined blazer. Instantly, the happy group went stony-faced, glaring at Azula. The head of the BLA smirked down at her brother.

"What do you want Azula?" Zuko demanded. He and his sister had never gotten along well.

"No need to get harsh, Zuzu," Azula said, smirk widening. "Just wanted to tell you that father says he'll be staying in Beijing a little while longer on his business trip and I'm sending the night at Ty Lee's with Mai. The house will be empty tonight."

"Great, now go away," Zuko demanded. Azula snorted and walked off, grabbing Ty Lee and dragging her away from a football player she was flirting with. They walked over to Mai, exchanged a few words, and Mai walked back into the school with them, leaving Jet with nothing more than a peck on the cheek.

"They're like some creepy cult-following of your sister," Sokka observed.

"Mai and Ty Lee aren't as far under her thumb as you might think," Zuko smirked. "They rag on her plenty behind her back, not that she knows. They're careful." He looked up at Amaya. "Want to come over tonight and watch a movie since Azula won't be there?"

"Sure," Amaya nodded. She glanced at the others. "Any of you got plans for tonight?"

"I'm going to the football game to watch Sokka play," Suki grinned. Her grin faded. "And to make sure he doesn't start making eyes at the head cheerleader from Northwater High again."

"It was one time before we were even together!" Sokka protested weakly.

"Haru and I are going to the game too," Katara said, curling up against Haru. "Will you bring the blankets this time? It's always cold in the bleachers."

"Sure," he nodded, looking down at Katara affectionately. She went beet red and snuggled closer.

"I'm just staying home and listening to my parents talk about the dangers of me with gardening tools again, thanks for asking," Toph said drily, picking dirt from under her bitten-sort fingernails.

"You could come to the game with us," Sokka suggested. Toph looked at him pointedly.

"I've been to football games before. They don't really do it for me," she said, waving a hand in front of her eyes pointedly.

"Oh, right," Sokka said awkwardly.

"Come on," Zuko said as the bell rang and everyone began packing their lunches up and going inside. "We can't be late for History class again. Uncle would kill me."

"No, he'd draw attention to the fact that your hair's messed up and my braid was crooked like last time," Amaya said, blushing in humiliation as she remembered. "I told you we would be late!"

"I have to get to shop," Haru said, kissing Katara goodbye. "See you at the game? We'll meet by the concession's stand?"

"Sure," Katara nodded. They squeezed hand briefly and went off in opposite directions.

"Hey Uncle," Zuko greeted as he and Amaya entered the history classroom, their hands intertwined. Iroh looked up from his book and cup of tea to them, his eyes sparkling as he saw their clasped hands.

"Hello Zuko, Amaya," he greeted jovially. "Would you like a cup of jasmine tea? I blended it myself!" he wheedled.

"We're not allowed to have open drinks in class, Mr. Lord," Amaya reminded him.

"I've told you, call me Iroh!" he corrected with mock-sternness.

"That's not appropriate at school," Zuko reminded his uncle wearily. "The principal's already talked to you about your students having more respect for you."

"I just want them to learn from me, respect comes after that," Iroh said sagely. The bell rang. "Take your seats!" he called to the class at large. Amaya and Zuko slid into their seats as Iroh took his usual place on a stool in front of the class.

They clasped hands under the table and shared a secretive, loving look, as Iroh began to speak.

"We'll start today with the Hundred Years' War, which began in 1337…"

* * *

**Amaya, as the Avatar, is sort of the Queen bee figure.**

**Earthbenders are all in gardening club.**

**Waterbenders are on the swim team.**

**Kyoshi Warriors are on the martial arts club.**

**Firebenders are in the chemistry club.**

**Azula's in the BLA, the Business Leaders of America. I thought it kind of fit **

**Zuko, Azula, Ozai and Iroh's last name is Lord, a nod to the title of Fire Lord.**

**Iroh talks about the Hundred Years' War, and the war in the show was a hundred years long, give or take a few months.**

**Iroh offers them jasmine tea, a nod to the Jasmine Dragon. **

**Toph's crack about the football game is a nod to all her blind jokes, usually aimed at Sokka.**

**The cheerleader Sokka was eyeing was, of course, Yue.**

**Yue attends Northwater High, like the Northern Water Tribe.**

**Jet's dating Mai, that's more of a throwback to one of the last chapters in Family, when Amaya tells Mai to have Katara point Jet out to her. **

**Toph's nicknames of course appear.**

**I think that's all! **


End file.
